Sensors may be used to monitor entry points, such as doors and windows. The sensors may provide an indication of whether an entry point is open or closed to a security system. The status of the entry point reported by the sensor may be used when determining whether an alarm should generated by the security system. For example, a security system in an armed state that receives a signal from a sensor indicating that an entry point has been opened may generate an alarm, as the opening of the entry point may indicate an attempted intrusion.
Security systems in armed states may arm all available entry point sensors, so that the opening or disturbance of any entry point monitored by a sensor may cause an alarm. To open an entry point monitored by a sensor, the security system may need to be disarmed. This may require access to a central control or hub for the security system, which may have an input device, such as a keypad, that may be used to disarm the security system. The central control may also be used to temporarily disarm a sensor at a specific entry point through appropriate input to the input device of the central control. After being disarmed, the security system or specifically disarmed sensor may need to be rearmed at the central control.